¿Luffy tu cantas?
by LuNa o LuRo OP
Summary: En un día normal los mugiwaras se enteran que su capitán canta y ademas que a tenido muchas novias haciendo que dos personas en particular sientan celos y lo quieran para el ¿quien se quedara con Luffy?
1. Chapter 1

**CHICOS PERDÓN PERO SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACIÓN EN EL OTRO FIC ACI QUE HARÉ ESTE FIC PARA COMPENSARLOS NO SE ESPANTEN VOY A CONTINUAR CON EL OTRO PERO DESPUÉS LO PROMETO BUENO AQUÍ ESTA LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL FANFIC :D**

**P.D.:ES UN LuRo XD**

**"¿LUFFY SABES CANTAR?"**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en el sunny y todos estaban en la cocina,bueno todos excepto el capitán del barco cosa que se les hizo raro a todos ya que el era el primero en levantarse siempre para devorar su desayuno-oi ¿alguien sabe donde esta Luffy?-pregunto Zoro-mmm...a lo mejor se enfermo-dijo Chopper mientras iba por su maletín-tranquilo Chopper a lo mejor se quedo dormido-dijo Sanji-si es lo mas seguro-dijo Nami-¡SUPER!-grito Franky mientras hacia su pose-bueno supongo que ai que levantar a Luffy-san-dijo Brook mientras tocaba su violín-si supongo,bueno iré a levantar a capitán-san-dijo Robin mientras se salia de la cocina.

Robin llego al camarote del capitán y toco la puerta-¿capitán-san?-pregunto Robin mientras abría la puerta y veía a Luffy recostado en la cama-vaya sigue dormido-dijo Robin mientras se acercaba,al llegar ala cama de Luffy pudo ver que tenia un cuaderno con una portada roja en la mano de Luffy-mmmm...y ese cuaderno-dijo Robin mientras agarraba el cuaderno y lo abría-vaya son canciones...y muy bonitas-dijo Robin mientras salía del cuarto leyendo el libro y dejando a Luffy todavía dormido.

Robin regreso ala cocina y al verla entrar todos se preguntaron que estaca leyendo Robin-oye Robin y ese cuaderno-pregunto Nami con curiosidad-o...es un cuaderno que tenia Luffy en la mano-dijo Robin-y que es lo que dice-pregunto Usopp-bueno...son canciones-dijo Robin,todos se rolaron el cuaderno para verlo y se quedaron sorprendidos porque las canciones eran muy bonitas-¿Luffy las escribió?-pregunto Nami-pues eso creo aunque no sabia que capitán-san supiera cantar-dijo Robin,en ese momento Luffy entro bostezando-buenos días-dijo Luffy mientras se sentaba-buenos días-respondieron todos.

Sanji sirvió el desayuno pero antes de que Luffy comenzara a comer-capitan-san-dijo Robin-que pasa Robin-pregunto Luffy confundido por que Robin lo detuvo antes de que empezara a comer-bueno...este cuaderno es suyo-pregunto Robin mientras todos ponían atención-si es mio-dijo Luffy mientras lo agarraba-entonces tu escribiste todas las canciones-pregunto Nami-si yo escribi todas las canciones-dijo Luffy-vaya...entonces sabes cantar-pregunto Usopp-pues si-dijo Luffy-y entonces nos podrías cantar una-pregunto Robin con curiosidad de como cantaba Luffy-bueno si quieres,pero despues de desayunar-dijo Luffy mientras devoraba su desayuno-esta bien-dijo Robin mientras todos empezaban a comer.

Después de desayunar,todos salieron a cubierta-entonces...ya vas a cantar-pregunto Nami-a...es cieto lo habia olvidado-dijo Luffy-bueno que canción quieren de esas del cuaderno-bueno...-dijo Nami mientras buscaba una-capitán-san usted le a cantado a una mujer-pregunto Robin-bueno si una vez pero fue porque necesitaba descargar todas las emociones que tenia encerradas en ese momento-dijo Luffy-entonces ¿la amabas?-pregunto Nami-bueno si yo la amaba pero ella mientras estaba conmigo también estaba con otro, haci que me dolió mucho al enterarme y descargue todos mis sentimientos en una canción-dijo Luffy un poco triste-y cual es esa canción-pregunto Robin-viene en el cuaderno pero si quieren se las canto-dijo Luffy.

-Si porque no-dijo Robin-bueno...Brook préstame una guitarra-dijo Luffy-aquí tiene Luffy-san-dijo Brook mientras le daba la guitarra-como se llama la cancion-pregunto Nami-se llama "labios compartidos"-dijo Luffy-bueno aquí va-dijo Luffy mientras se sentaba y empezaba a tocar la guitarra,y todos se sentaban en el césped para escucharlo.

"_LABIOS COMPARTIDOS"_

_Amor mío...  
Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas  
Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas  
Esto es el cielo es mi cielo_

Amor fugado...  
Me tomas, me dejas, me escribes y me tiras a un lado  
Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibríes  
Me tienes como un perro a tus pies

Otra vez mi boca insensata...  
Vuelve a caer en tu piel  
Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca  
Vuelvo a caer  
De tus pechos a tu par de pies

Labios compartidos...  
Labios divididos mi amor  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios  
Que comparto el engaño y comparto mis días  
Y el dolor  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios  
Ooh amor ooh amor compartido

Amor mutante...  
Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre  
Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente  
El pedazo que me toca de ti

Relámpagos de alcohol...  
Las voces solas lloran en el sol  
Eh, mi boca en llamas torturada te desnudas angelada  
Luego te vas

Otra vez mi boca insensata...  
Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel  
Vuelve a mi tu boca, duele  
Vuelvo a caer  
De tus pechos a tu par de pies

Labios compartidos...  
Labios divididos mi amor  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios  
Que comparto el engaño  
y comparto mis días y el dolor  
Ya no puedo compartir tus labios

Que me parta un rayo...  
Que me entierre el olvido mi amor  
Pero no puedo más  
Compartir tus labios compartir tus besos  
Labios compartidos

Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida...  
Te amo aunque estés compartida  
Tus labios tienen el control

Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida...  
Te amo aunque estés compartida  
Y sigues tú con el_ control._

Cuando Luffy termino de cantar Robin,Nami,Chopper,Usopp y Franky estaban llorando-Luffy cantas muy bien-dijo Sanji-si Luffy genial-dijo Zoro-Luffy-san eso fue magnifico-dijo Brook,Robin y Nami fueron a abrazar a Luffy-tranquilas-dijo Luffy mientras acariciaba el cabello de las dos-Luffy no pensé que fuera tan triste-dijo Nami entre sollozos-Luffy-dijo Robin también sollosando.

**CONTINUARA...**

**BUENO CHICOS ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO NO SE PREOCUPEN ESTE SERA UN LuRo Y EL OTRO LO CONTINUARE DESPUES DEJEN REVIEWS HASTA LUEGO :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AQUÍ ESTA LA OTRA PARTE :D ESPERO LES GUSTE **

**NOTA:ESTO ES DESPUÉS DEL REENCUENTRO**

**"REVELACIONES"**

Después de que Nami y Robin se tranquilizaran todos siguieron con sus actividades diarias lo único que no encajaba era que Luffy estaba muy concentrado escribiendo en su cuaderno-¿que estará haciendo Luffy?-pregunto un tanto extrañada Nami-no lo se,pocas veces e visto a capitan-san tan concentrado-dijo Robin-si es cierto-dijo Nami .

Poco tiempo después comieron y Zoro fue a preguntarle a Luffy que hacia-oi Luffy-dijo Zoro mientras se le acercaba-¿que pasa Zoro?-pregunto Luffy confundido-¿que es lo que estas haciendo porque estas tan concentrado?-pregunto Zoro mientras notaba como a Luffy se le enrojecían las mejillas-bueno...lo que pasa...es que-dijo entrecortadamente Luffy-vamos Luffy que sabes bien que no me gustan los rodeos-dijo algo molesto Zoro-bueno...es que...le estaba escribiendo una canción a...Robin-dijo Luffy,Zoro se sorprendió por lo que le dijo Luffy-¿es enserio?-pregunto Zoro-si,no tiene mucho tiempo que me di cuenta de ello pero cada vez que estaba con ella el tiempo se me pasaba lentamente y me sentía totalmente feliz-dijo Luffy con una sonrisa-mmmm...ya veo bueno suerte-dijo Zoro mientras se dirijia hacia el puesto del vigia.

En el camino a Zoro se le acerco Nami-Zoro ¿que esta haciendo Luffy?-pregunto con curiosidad Nami-bueno...el le esta escribiendo una canción a Robin ya que le gusta-dijo Zoro mientras se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho-maldita sea olvidalo Nami-dijo Zoro-mmmm...interesante que bien porque a Robin le gusta Luffy-dijo Nami feliz-¿QUE?-dijo Zoro confundido-bueno...si lo que paso fue.

_FLASH BACK..._

_POV NAMI_

_Estaba sentada alado de Robin cuando se me ocurrio preguntarle-Robin a ti te gusta alguien-pregunte mientras veia a Robin sonrojarse-si me gusta alguien-dijo ella-y se puede saber quien-pregunte otra vez-bueno me gusta Luffy-dijo Robin totalmente sonrojada-es encerio-dije sorprendida-si me gusta mucho-dijo ella-y porque no le dices-pregunte-bueno no se si el sienta lo mismo-dijo algo desilusionada Robin-bueno entonces lo intentare averiguar para que le digas-dije mientras me levantaba y te veía que te alejabas de Luffy._

_FIN FLASH BACK  
_

-y eso fue lo que paso-dijo Nami-ya veo entonces quieres que Robin le diga lo que siente a Luffy-dijo Zoro-si pero no se como hacerlo-dijo Nami mientras pensaba como resolver ese problema-bueno entonces intentare hacer que Luffy se le declare primero-dijo Zoro-si es buena idea haci Luffy le canta la canción y se declaran-dijo Nami-si bueno iré otra vez con Luffy-dijo Zoro mientras hacia la cabeza para adelante ya que Usopp le había pegado con una pelota por estar abentandosela con Chopper-malditos-dijo Zoro mientras los persegia,Nami solo se limito a suspirar.

Despues de que Zoro golpeara a Usopp y Chopper por haberle pegado con una pelota se dirigió con Luffy-oi Luffy se me había olvidado preguntarte ¿cuando le dirás a Robin que te gusta?-pregunto Zoro-pues como ya termine de escribir la canción yo pensaba hacerlo esta noche ya que le toca guardia-dijo Luffy-ya veo bueno suerte-dijo Zoro mientras se iba.

Nami se acerco con Zoro-y bien que te dijo-pregunto Nami-dijo que la va a decir esta noche-dijo Zoro-enserio...que bien-dijo Nami con una sonrisa,pero ya no pudo decir nada ya que Sanji los interrumpio-Nami-san te traigo una bebida de mandarinas-dijo Sanji mientras se inclinaba y le acercaba la bandeja de plata-gracias Sanji-kun-dijo Nami con una sonrisa-¡MELLORIE! ¡MELLORIE!-grito Sanji mientras bailaba como fideo mientras se regresaba a la cocina-bueno al menos ya se fue ese cocinero pervertido-dijo Zoro-si pero bueno al menos Luffy le dira sus sentimientos a Robin-dijo Nami-si solo hay que esperar a que Luffy no la cague con Robin-dijo Zoro-si tienes razon pero bueno ahora depende de el-dijo Nami mientras se iba a su habitacion.

**CONTINUARA...**

**CHICOS SIENTO HABERME TARDADO TANTO PERO BUENO AHORA CON LAS VACACIONES ESCRIBIRÉ MAS SEGUIDO =D DEJEN REVIEWS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO HASTA LUEGO**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHICOS AQUÍ ESTA LA PARTE 3 DEL FIC ESPERO LES GUSTE :D**

**"LA DECLARACIÓN DE LUFFY"**

Ya acercándose la noche Luffy se seguía preparando para decirle sus sentimientos a Robin

-Bueno ya no queda mucho para el anochecer-dijo Luffy mientras se sentaba en la cabeza del sunny

-¡Oi chicos la cena ya esta lista!-grito Sanji desde la cocina

-¡Si comida!-grito Luffy mientras salia corriendo hacia la cocina seguido de Usopp y Chopper,mientras los demás entraban después de ellos.

-Comida,comida,comida,comida-decía Luffy mientras golpeaba entre si el tenedor y la cuchara.

-Tranquilo Luffy-dijo Sanji mientras llenaba la mesa con bandejas de comida.

La cena de los mugiwaras paso como las demás,Luffy atragantándose con la comida y robandoles a los demás su comida,Franky haciendo sus poses,Usopp y Chopper riendo y evitando que Luffy les robe su comida,Zoro peleando con Luffy porque robo su comida,Sanji distraído por ver a Robin y Nami y ellas tratando de comer tranquilamente.

Al terminar de cenar todos se fueron a sus camarotes excepto Robin ya que le tocaba guardia y tampoco Luffy ya que tenia planes.

-Bueno ya esta todo listo-dijo Luffy mientras ponía rumbo hacia el puesto del vigía.

-Bueno supongo que tendré una larga noche-dijo Robin que iba vestida con una camisa de tirantes y un pantalón de pijama mientras se acomodaba en el sillón y agarraba su libro,pero antes de que pudiera empezar a leer tocaron la puerta.

-Robin soy Luffy-dijo Luffy mientras entraba,Robin se sonrojo ya que Luffy iba vestido con un traje que consistía en una camisa de color rojo una corbata negra y unos pantalones de vestir negros y ademas tenia una guitarra.

-Luffy ¿porque estas vestido así? y ¿porque traes esa guitarra?-pregunto Robin.

-Bueno es que te quería decir algo-dijo Luffy mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Que me tienes que decir?-pregunto confundida Robin.

-Bueno...Robin yo te amo-dijo Luffy mientras se sonrojaba.

Robin se quedo estupefacta al oír eso ya que no se esperaba que el sintiera lo mismo que ella sentía.

-Robin quiero cantarte una canción que compuse para ti-dijo Luffy mientras que empezaba a tocar la guitarra.

_"Sabes"_

_Sabes no pido nada mas  
Que estar entre tus brazos  
Y huir de todo el mal  
Que a todo he renunciado  
Por estar junto a ti_

Sabes no dejo de pensar  
Que estoy enamorado  
Te quiero confesar  
Que soy solo un esclavo  
Que no sabe vivir sin ti

Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser  
Encendiste la luz  
Me llenaste de fe  
Tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontré  
Tan perfecta como te imagine

Como aguja en un pajar  
Te busque sin cesar  
Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar  
Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré  
Tan perfecta como te imagine

Sabes te quiero confesar  
Que te encuentro irresistible  
No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible  
Por quedarme cerca de ti

Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser  
Encendiste la luz  
Me llenaste de fe  
Tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontré  
Tan perfecta como te imagine

Como aguja en un pajar  
Te busque sin cesar  
Como huella en el mar  
Tan difícil de hallar  
Tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontré  
Tan perfecta como te imagine

Sabes no pido nada mas  
Que estar entre tus brazos...

Cuando Luffy termino de cantar Robin se le abalanzo encima y Luffy cayo al piso con Robin encima

-Robin ¿quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto Luffy sonrojado.

-Si-dijo Robin mientras besaba a Luffy .

Ninguno de los 2 quería detenerse pero por falta de oxigeno se tuvieron que separar

-Te amo Robin-dijo Luffy mientras la veía y le sonreía

-Y yo a ti-dijo Robin mientras lo besaba de nuevo.

Conforme se seguían besando el calor de sus cuerpos se iba aumentando y Robin enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Luffy,ellos sin darse cuenta se habían cambiado de lugar ahora Luffy estaba encima de Robin,mientras se seguían besando empezaban a desear mas del otro.

Robin empezó a quitarle la corbata a Luffy mientras Luffy empezaba a besar el cuello de Robin...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**xD NO ME MATEN...EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO TENDRÁ LEMON COMO YA ME LO PIDIERON HASTA LUEGO **


End file.
